


Raining in My Heart

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, I hate tags, M/M, Rain, Wet Derek, broken jeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: Stiles' jeep breaks down and Derek goes to fix it in the rain. He comes back soaking wet. Stiles mentions dancing in the rain, so they do even though it's a bad idea.





	Raining in My Heart

The door slams angrily, rattling the dishes in the cabinet and the single photo on the wall. Stiles finally looks up from his laptop for the first time in six hours. He has to do a double take, sure his eyes are tricking him after hours of screen time.

“What the hell happened to you?” Stiles speaks, a little amusement playing at his lips. He still reveled in Derek’s misery once in a while. Looking at how pathetic Derek looked, it was as good a day as any.

Derek growls loudly and practically stomps into the living room like a kid. He’s soaking wet, hair flat against his head. His clothes were dripping onto the floor, quickly becoming a puddle under his feet through the entire apartment. He was almost shivering from what Stiles could tell. 

“And where are your shoes?” Stiles adds, turning in his chair to fully face Derek with curiosity. 

Derek starts tearing his clothes off, completely stuck to his skin. Stiles really wants to hear the story behind this one. But he also likes the look of Derek striping in the living room. Derek glances at Stiles to see him still staring. Derek can’t get away with not talking. Stiles would stare him down all day until Derek caved, which he always did in the end. Derek is a surprisingly easy target. It didn’t take much to get him to talk to Stiles.

He growls again, his favorite way to express himself when he was fuming. “I went to fix your car. I had all the parts in the car. I get halfway there and the Camaro dies. So,” Derek growls so hard, it sounds like he is internally screaming. “I walked to your stupid piece of junk.”

Stiles loved his jeep. It had a lot of memories, but after all the hassle it’s been, he’s sick of being stranded twenty miles out of town at least four times a week. He’d never get rid of his baby, but until he could properly fix her, it was cheaper to find a new rust bucket to kick around in that could be a bit more reliable. Stiles couldn’t even stop Derek for talking so much crap about the jeep because Stiles had been in a storm a few weeks prior. It wasn’t fun to walk in.

“I realized when trying to take the old part out I forgot the wrench. I had the wrong size. Scott borrowed some tools last week and never brought them back. So I started walking back to the Camaro when it started down pouring.”

Derek stands completely still staring at Stiles in his wet underwear. Stiles wants to laugh because the situation is just too similar to what he went through, but he feels super bad that the jeep claimed another victim in the rain. The puddle on the floor only grew bigger as Derek’s wet clothes released excess water. Stiles got up and grabbed Derek a towel. He sat down on the edge of the couch closer to Derek. The wet underwear sculpting his butt wasn’t the only reason. He really is interested in talking. Mostly.

“But what happened to your shoes?” Stiles realizes too late that it’s a sore subject.

Derek flinches just enough to be noticeable, though he looks like he tries to school him emotions. “You know it’s all your fault.” Derek tries to change the subject. He works his way to the stairs to grab new clothes, leaving Stiles wondering. 

Stiles couldn’t let Derek get away. If Derek didn’t want to talk about it, it must be a good story. He follows Derek up the stairs, half a step behind.

“But your shoes! You came in here barefoot. Not even socks!” Stiles doesn’t laugh. No, he doesn’t. Okay, maybe a small chuckle. He wasn’t trying to hurt Derek’s feelings.

“I’m trying to change. I know you have no personal boundaries, but do you mind?” Derek grabs sweats and easily discards his underwear and replaces them.

Stiles sits on the bed and continues talking like usual. “So, you got into a fight with witches who wanted the world’s oldest shoes. No, that would be too easy.” Stiles lays back, staring at the ceiling beams diving into his fantasy scenarios. “This time it was selkies coming out in the rain. Of course they want your ten year old shoes. Gotta have the world’s longest lasting shoes.”

Derek pops up over Stiles. “I get it.” Derek braces his hands around Stiles’ head. “You really hate my shoes.”

Stiles cups Derek’s face. “Finally,” Stiles smiles. ‘You get it. Your shoes have holes in them. They’re old. I’m pretty sure you were born in them.”

Derek rolls to lay beside Stiles. Their heads touching, Derek quickly making Stiles’ hair wet. They have a few minutes of silence before Derek sighs in defeat.

“I ripped the sole off the one shoe and I ditched them in your jeep. The socks just looked stupid.” After a beat he adds, “Stop gloating.”

Stiles was smiling widely. He was giddy with energy because he had told Derek that same thing was going to happen to him just a few months prior. Kira had let him borrow a hot glue gun to try and salvage the shoes for longer. Stiles knew that wasn’t going to work with how much Derek walked. But he went another four months before they finally failed him.

“I can order next day delivery if you want.” Stiles says instead of making fun of him.

Derek no matter what always tried to fix the jeep without too much complaining. There was always some, but he stopped telling Stiles to get rid of the junk when he realized what the jeep actually meant to him. The shoes were the last piece of Derek’s family and the life he had with them. Derek had other shoes, but these Nike’s were his favorite. Worn out and the last gift his mom had purchased for him before the fire. It was rough. Derek really loved those shoes.

“I bet,” Stiles sits up quickly, mind flowing with ideas. “I could probably find the same shoes. If they were limited edition, someone on eBay has to have a new pair. Collector’s keep limited edition shoes on shelves for decades before they sell them. They’ll probably be expensive, but if you really liked them. I’ll get my laptop.”

Stiles scoots to get off the bed, ready to do some research. He had a few ideas on where to search and knew some general information about the shoes. He was sure there was a pair out there in Derek’s size floating around. Derek had mentioned once that there were only 10,000 pairs made, all personally signed by someone Stiles couldn’t remember. Who would personally sign 10,000 pairs of shoes was another whole area Stiles couldn’t wrap his brain around.

He’s suddenly stopped by Derek’s hand grabbing his arm. He looks at Derek who is just barely smiling. He tugs a little at Stiles. Stiles gives in and collapses on Derek who squishes him to his chest.

Stiles immediately flinches at how cold Derek’s skin is, even for a wolf. Stiles supposes they get cold sometimes too, but rarely. 

“How long were you walking in the rain?” Stiles settles, hoping to warm Derek up.

“Two hours, maybe three.” 

“Okay, first,” Stiles says, covering Derek’s body with his. “We warm you up and then I look for shoes while you make soup. The good kind you make.”

Derek hums, enjoying the heat. “How are we going to do that?” He ignores the having to make soup for the idea on finding the shoes.

“I have a few ideas.” Stiles smirks. “You need a cozy place on the couch. A thick blanket. And so much soup. Maybe some cuddles with a movie.”

“Hmm. Good ideas, but I was thinking something else.” Derek says so casually, Stiles isn’t really paying attention, his mind already wondering about what vegetables are in the fridge.

Derek kept an assortment of strange things like eggplant and bok choy, which Stiles has never cooked with until Derek continuously bought it. Stiles liked to cook for Derek who ate salads or protein bars more often than not. Once Derek caught on that Stiles was cooking for him often, he started buying things Stiles had never heard of. He cooked healthy but mostly with squash or carrots. Derek was always better at making soup anyway. Stiles always made it taste like feet. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if someone could put eggplant in vegetable soup when he caught on to Derek’s conversation. 

“Oh.” Stiles says, leaning to look at Derek. “Tell me more about this plan. Sounds better than soup.”

Derek smirked like he had a secret. He quickly made work of flipping Stiles under him. 

Definitely better than soup. 

Stiles really loved Derek. He was always trying his hardest even when it led to him getting soaked and shoeless in the rain. Derek only wanted to make Stiles happy. He went to the jeep to save Stiles money by fixing it himself. He didn’t have to, but he did and now he was cold and wet, cuddling Stiles while shivering. 

Stiles felt like the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Derek.

Derek felt the same way. He loved Stiles so much. Never in his life did he imagine loving someone so much that he’d spend hours walking in the rain for them. He probably would never have tried to fix someone else car either. But for Stiles he would hang the moon. 

Before they go downstairs for soup, Stiles stares out the window.

“I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain.” Stiles says quietly.

Derek never minded the rain, but now that he was finally dry, Stiles mentions his want to be soaking wet and freezing. He would never want to go outside in the rain for fun, but for Stiles, it sounded like a good idea.

“Let’s go.” Derek rubs Stiles’ bare back. 

“What? Really?” Stiles looks at Derek like he’s nuts. “You just came inside.”

Derek shrugs. “I’ll dry.” 

He’d probably also regret the decision as soon as he went out, but Stiles always knew how to have a strange sense of fun.

The rain is coming down twice as hard as it was when Derek had been walking. Stiles hesitates on the doorstep until Derek pushes him out the door. Stiles shrieks loudly when the cool water hits him.

“Derek, it’s freezing!” Stiles pulls at Derek’s arm to go back in, his shirt already soaked through. He was sure his heart would go into failure at any moment from the freezing rain.

Derek doesn’t relent and pulls back against him. He grabs ahold of Stiles’ hand and pulls Stiles to his chest. Of course, Stiles continues to glance at the door even with the rain dripping from his eyelashes. There was a simple beauty to Stiles’ wet lashes that he couldn’t help but smile at. 

“You’re beautiful.” Derek whispers, the rain almost drowning out the words. 

Stiles almost doesn’t hear him. But when his ears catch up, he smiles and kisses Derek hard. The rain doesn’t let up and Stiles is shivering violently in Derek’s arms. It doesn’t stop Derek from holding onto Stiles and swaying gently back and forth.

“There’s no music.” Stiles states like that would change Derek’s mind on dancing. 

They sway in the rain for a few minutes. It becomes very evident to Derek that Stiles is going to catch a cold as he shivers so hard that he starts shaking Derek. Sometimes Stiles’ thoughts weren’t always the greatest, but Derek was enjoying how Stiles looked. The two of them would probably never dance in the rain ever again. 

“Alright, go.” Derek spins Stiles and pushes him towards the house. “You don’t need pneumonia.”

Derek follows him indoors and towels off, barely remembering to grab some before they went out. Stiles stripes all of his clothes off and falls onto the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He is going to sit there for three days without moving if Derek let him. 

“Everything you were looking for?” Derek shakes his hair out while walking to the kitchen, a towel around his waist.

“As much as I thought that would be fun, I hated it.” Stiles is shivering hard enough for Derek to hear his teeth clattering together across the room. “I’m pretty sure my bones are ice now.”

“Pick a movie.” Derek calls as he chopped some vegetables quickly.

Stiles pulls up Netflix and flips through the selection. He never finds anything he wants to see. Stiles spends twenty minutes looking through trashy films he’d love to watch with Scott, but nothing worth Derek’s eye sight. Not that Derek really ever watched the tv. He’d glance at it, but mostly he watched Stiles fidget. 

“Do you like celery?” Derek asks. 

“Celery’s fine.” Stiles says off-hand.

Derek stops chopping vegetables to look over at Stiles. Their life together was so simple. Derek never thought he’d be cooking dinner for the love of his life while they watch a movie together on a rainy day. No supernatural beings trying to kill them. No anxiety about where the next threat would be. Stiles tucked in a tight ball lounging on the sofa. He didn’t look worried about anything, just like any other young adult. It was comforting.

There was also a comfort that Derek got to share Stiles’ time. All of Derek’s relationships, from his families to friendships, ended shortly. Maybe their time was going to be short, but right now, Stiles was with him and he enjoyed every second. Derek didn’t want to miss a second of time with this man. It was a sad topic to think about, that Stiles might be gone tomorrow, but for once, he was thankful he gave Stiles a chance. 

By the time the soup was done, forty-five minutes later, Stiles finally picked a film. Derek brings their bowls to the coffee table and pulls another blanket over them both as Stiles is still shivering. Stiles lies his head on Derek’s shoulder, cuddling in close, a little for warmth, a little for comfort of being near Derek. Derek lies his head on top of Stiles’ as the movie begins and their soup cools. 

Stiles sighs happily facing the screen. “I love you.”

It wasn’t often they said it, maybe a few times in the past year. It wasn’t that they needed to say it either. They both knew it. Just spending time together was enough for both of them. There was also the fact that they didn’t want to be too cheesy. Scott and Kira was enough cheese for the whole group. 

Derek took several breaths, watching the movie play before them. He knows Stiles doesn’t expect it back. They never expect anything of each other. It’s why the worked and why they were often surprised by the other.

“I love you, too.” Derek kisses the top of Stiles’ head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr:   
> CreatingSterek  
> DestroyingtoCreate
> 
> I'll have more out in the next few weeks. Check back again or follow me or whatever fancy thing there is. :D


End file.
